Anything is Possible
by happiness.is.key
Summary: The year is 1193 (Season 2) and in stumbles a girl into the outlaws' life. Together while working as a team, the gang must overthrow the Sheriff's plans to kill the King. But does the Sheriff have yet another reason up his sleeve? Join the gang through a land of benevolence, courage, honor, adventure, danger, family, and love. Will they prevail? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say that this idea has been stuck in my head for a while, so I decided to finally write it out :D Unfortunately, for Will/Djaq fans, the couple won't be featured here. I hope you still read it though because ****I really do love that couple, but I want to play around with her and Allan. I like BOTH of those pairings. Enjoy!**

**NOTE: This is set after the first episode from Season 2. I'll be incorporating some of the episodes into here, but not much after. Everything that happened previously did happen, except for Allan getting captured.**

Chapter 1

It was mid-morning. For once, the gang had no drops to make. No places to go; no need to fight the Sheriff, or Gisbourne, or their knight. Just a day of complete peace.

However, that was cut short when the clang of their little intruder alarm was set off. Everyone looked up in alarm; someone got caught in their net.

Just then, a young girl came stumbling and falling, straight in front of their recently constructed camp. After looking irritated at her clumsiness, she looked up at the outlaws in surprise. They stared back. She smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry about the intrusion, and you might find some guards caught up in that net over there. It seems like they can't see a simple trip wire. I'll be going now, bye!" she said in a rushed voice before taking off.

Robin stared after her. He looked at the gang.

"Everyone, gather your things. We are going after her," he ordered.

"What? Why? I was beginning to enjoy the idea of relaxing," Much protested.

"She knows where our camp is. And she knew there was a trip wire. We need to follow her. Silent running in groups of three, now go," he commanded before taking off with Much following behind him, grumbling all the way.

They followed the girl for some time. She was surprisingly fast, but eventually she slowed down. They hid behind the trees and bushes as she looked around cautiously. Without a word, she took off running again, through a thin path with thick bushes on both sides. With a nod towards everyone, Robin took off running again. They didn't know who they were dealing with and needed to be careful.

They ran through the thicket and into another part of the woods. Robin stopped. He couldn't see her. He looked around confusedly and gave his gang an enquiring look. They shrugged. They couldn't see her either.

"You know you should check your running. I hope you don't call that silent; it's so noisy," a voice out of nowhere rang out.

The outlaws drew out their weapons, unsure of where the voice is coming from.

"Relax," the voice came again, "I'm up here."

Robin looked up to see the girl from before dangling dangerously from the branches of a tall tree.

"Come down from up there. We're not going to hurt you; we just want to talk," Robin called.

"And you expect me to believe that? I just saw your camp, and from the precautions you took to hide it, you don't want me to know where it is."

"Well, she is good," Much said.

"Shut up, Much," Allan said.

"You know you should come down from there," Much continued, ignoring him, "it's dangerous up there. You can seriously hurt yourself."

The girl snorted, "Doubt it. I've done this before."

"Yeah, well, you should still come down all the same. Robin here wants you talk to you," Much said.

"So you're Robin Hood and his gang? Well, I guess I should be honored," she said slyly.

"Are you?" Allan inquired.

"Nope," the girl retaliated, grinning.

"Well why not?" Robin protested.

"I've been living in the woods. It isn't that hard; don't know why everyone is in awe of you."

"We take from the rich, and give to the poor," Robin replied.

"Ah, well then I applaud you," she said, before dropping down, "but I really need to be on my way, places to be and all that."

"What's a girl like you doing out here in the forest all alone? And I take it that those guards that are trapped near our camp were chasing you."

"I needed something. Wrong place, wrong time; not gonna happen again. Now if you excuse me, I have an appointment to get to."

"To where?" Much asked.

"A wagon," she said, smirking.

"A wagon with what?" Will asked.

"Money, clothes, food; not sure really, my friend's things were taken and put in there, and I offered to help take them back."

"Well, would you like us to assist you?" Robin asked.

"Nope, I can handle it on my own," the girl shot back.

Without a word, the girl started walking away. Allan and Much moved to follow her, but Robin shook his head. Everyone was quiet until the girl was out of earshot.

"Well we have to help her," Djaq said.

"Why? She said she didn't need help," Much protested.

"She's young, that's a fool's job; she might get hurt," Djaq shot back.

"I don't like this," Little John muttered, "someone so young shouldn't be stealing."

"I'm young!" Will protested, "what are you talking about?"

"She's a girl; why isn't she with her family?" John countered.

Robin shook his head, "Something is not right about this."

"Well what do you want us to do?" Much asked.

"We'll go after her, but no helping. She didn't ask for it, and we will have to respect that," Robin said, looking at John who was about to protest, "but if she needs help, we will jump in first thing."

"And I thought we were going to relax today," Much moaned.

They reached the end of the forest where it met with the road. They hung back a little farther than the girl, which they can see crouching behind a large bush. Up ahead they spotted the wagon in question coming from up the road. It must hold something important, for alongside it was a dozen guards. Will looked at Robin, exchanging a worried gaze.

The wagon continued down the road until the road. Much was confused. She was just letting it past! As he and his friends watched in confusion, the wagon began to get away. Just then, the girl started to sneak behind the wagon. Pulling out a sword, she hit the back two guards in the head with the hilt, effectively knocking them out. She continued to do it to the two guards in front of them, and two more before being found out. Immediately, the wagon stopped and the guards drew out their swords. The outlaws drew an anxious breath.

The guards wasted no time getting into action. This was just a girl! She would be easy to overpower. Inwardly, she smirked, knowing she had the advantage of the surprise. Swiftly she knocked out the guard closest to her before taking his sword. Now armed with two, she knew the guards will be more cautious. They charged at her, and the battle ensued. Fighting the last five would be tough. She clashed her swords with two of them before ducking the swords of the others. With a determined lunge, she leaned forward to knock two of them out. She turned to face the last three.

With an avid determination she knocked one out by against his back. She hoped that it didn't hurt too much. Just in time, she ducked what could've been a fatal blow. She swiped at a guard's foot, making him fall down. She smacked her sword against his head, knocking him out. She faced the final guard, discarding a sword. Sword clashed against sword as they fought. Finally she faked left, quickly turning to the right, she knocked him out. However, before he lost consciousness, he took one more swipe at her, effectively cutting her arm.

She hissed at the pain, but ignored it. She could look at it later. She peered into the wagon, looking for a certain object. Her eyes roamed over the gold and silver coins, the expensive jewelry, and other trinkets of value. Finally, her eyes landed on the simple, but gold locket in the midst. Jackpot!

She started to climb into the wagon before being rudely pulled back. She sharply turned around to see that Robin guy holding her captive.

"Let me go," she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, now why would I do that? I need some answers from you," he grinned.

"Do you always treat women this way, or do you just like to manhandle girls," she fired back.

Robin grinned, "I do not manhandle; I'm merely just holding you for your safety as my gang look through the loot. Impressive fighting by the way, you knocked out a dozen guards without a scratch on you."

"Almost," she muttered.

"You're wounded," one of the members spoke up.

The girl looked up in surprise to see a woman among the men. She must've missed that detail.

"Do you want me to look at it?" she inquired kindly, "my name's Djaq."

The girl shook her head stiffly, "No, thanks but no thanks. I want this leader of yours to release me. I'll just get what I came for and be on my way."

"What's the rush?" Robin exclaimed, "You've helped us get this haul; the least we can do is let you come to our camp and treat you to dinner."

The girl eyed the leader warily.

"Trust me," he said, noticing her dubious gaze, "just stay with us the night. It's getting dark anyways, and the nearest town is quite a long walk."

The girl seemed to have an internal debate with herself, before hesitantly nodding in agreement.

"Great! Lads, be nice; we have a guest today!"

"Great, another mouth to feed; more food to prepare," Much muttered.

"I can help you with dinner if you want," the girl spoke hesitantly, "I know how to cook."

Much lit up with the prospect of help, "Great!"

"Then it is settled. You will stay with us for the night," Robin said.

The gang set to work gathering the money and jewelry into bags. John watched over the guards, ready to knock them out again if they came to. The girl had grabbed her necklace, and already put it in her travelling bag. It didn't go unnoticed by Robin and Will however, though they didn't comment on it.

Once they were done, they started to head back to camp. No one spoke, except Much rambling non-stop. When they finally reach the camp, they immediately dispersed, John and Allan putting what they gathered into the hiding place, although glancing at the girl warily. She didn't pay them the slightest attention, knowing that she shouldn't know the hiding spot. Instead she went to Much to help him with dinner.

"What are you making?" she asked.

"Oh, just chicken today," he replied.

"If it is actually chicken," joked Djaq as she passed.

The girl snickered as everyone but Much laughed.

Muttering under his breath Much began preparations for the chicken to be cooked. Will and Djaq were starting the fire as Much skinned it. The girl started to prepare the seasoning, humming quietly under her breath, quiet enough so no one would hear. Half an hour later, the chicken was ready and she began to hand it out to everyone. As she handed Will her plate, he noticed her cut.

"Hey, you're starting to bleed a lot," he said.

She looked down at the wound, "Oh, I guess I forgot I even had it."

"Here, let me help you clean that up," Djaq said.

Djaq guided her to an empty corner of the camp and started to clean the wound out.

"So, what is your name?" Robin asked.

"And why should I tell you that?" the girl countered.

"It seems fitting. We don't want to keep calling you 'hey girl' or 'you'. It would save us the trouble. Plus, we are letting you sleep here tonight," he reasoned, cheekily smiling.

She let out a huff of breath, "Fine, I'll tell you."

"Well go on then, we haven't got all night," he teased.

"I'm Allie."

**A/N: So…that's the first chapter! I'm so excited! Stay tuned for more! Thanks again for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so excited! I really do love writing this story :) Anyways here's the next installment! Enjoy!**

_Previously…_

_"So, what is your name?" Robin asked._

_"And why should I tell you that?" the girl countered._

_"It seems fitting. We don't want to keep calling you 'hey girl' or 'you'. It would save us the trouble. Plus, we are letting you sleep here tonight," he reasoned, cheekily smiling._

_She let out a huff of breath, "Fine, I'll tell you."_

_"Well go on then, we haven't got all night," he teased._

_"I'm Allie." _

Chapter 2

"So, Allie, where are you from?" Robin asked.

"And why would you need to know that?" Allie retorted.

"Well," he shrugged, "we would like to get to know you better."

She contemplated it for a moment, "I still will not tell you."

"Fine, but tell me Allie, what are you going to do?"

"And I need to tell you this why?"

"We want to help you. Our mission is to help people, it's our job."

"And not being funny, but we do it really well," Allan piped up, sharing a laugh with Will.

"Alright Allie, at least stay the night. It is too dark outside for you to be travelling by yourself. You also helped us get a lot of money to help the poor, so we owe you," Robin said.

"Fine," she said exasperatedly.

"Great! Now that is settled, we need to figure our plan of action tomorrow. Since we have all this money, we will spend it on food. Where should we bring the food to? The gold is enough for 2 villages," Robin explained.

"What about Nottingham? Or Clun? We have not been there in a while," Much suggested.

"No, not Nottingham we go there too often already. They can survive for a while without us," Little John argued.

"Yeah, and Clun is actually doing alright, that's why we haven't been there," Will agreed.

"What of the other towns? Locksley? Nettlestone?" Allan suggested.

"How about Birkley?" Allie spoke up.

"What about Birkley?" Robin asked.

"Well, there were rumors that there was a plague there, so the Sheriff put a quarantine on the town. Only problem was, the only person who died was an old man, and it was from the flu. The Lord of the village went to ask the Sheriff to lift it, but they had a disagreement. It's been a few months, and they're starving," she finished.

"How did we not notice that?" Much asked.

"It's been kept on the down low, no one is supposed to know about it," she replied.

"Then how do you know?" Djaq asked.

"I've been there a few times," was all that Allie said.

"Right lads, tomorrow we are going to Birkley!" Robin announced.

Soon, the outlaws began to get ready for bed. They had a couple extra beds, since Marian or any others might stay the night, so Allie was to sleep there. Soon, snores could be heard from Little John and Much. Allie looked over to see the Allan and Djaq were asleep, and Robin and Will were dozing off. After waiting a little longer, everyone was finally asleep.

Quietly, she picked up her things and crept out. As much as their hospitality warmed her, she didn't want to intrude. She was not a part of their group and did not want to fool herself otherwise.

_**~(∙)~**_

Robin groggily woke up as he felt someone urgently shaking him awake. He blearily opened his eyes to see Much hovering over him with a frenzy of nervous energy.

"What is it, Much?" he snapped, still trying to be more awake.

"It's Allie, she's gone," Much said.

"What?"

Robin got up and looked around. Sure enough, she was gone.

"Is anything else gone? Did she take anything?" Robin asked.

"Well, no, but why would she leave in the middle of the night? Surely, master, that is suspicious in its right." Much panicked.

"Relax Much, maybe she was uncomfortable about staying here, so she left. No biggie. If we ever see her again, we can always ask," Robin reasoned.

They turned to Little John as he slowly woke up and peered around camp.

"Where's the girl?" he asked.

"Gone," Much muttered.

"Gone? Why?"

"We think she didn't feel right staying here. No worries though, if we ever find her again, we can ask," Robin explained.

"I still do not like that she is alone. What is the Sheriff doing, outlawing the girl?" John protested.

"We don't know if she actually was outlawed; for all we know, she might have just needed to get whatever she needed from that wagon," Djaq said, joining the conversation as she and the others awakened.

"I'm not being funny, but you don't fight as well as she does without being an outlaw," Allan chimed in.

"I agree with Allan. She took out a dozen guards," Will agreed.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Now, we have to get food and bring it to Birkley. Now does everyone agree to give it to Nettlestone too?" Robin enquired.

Everyone nodded their heads before getting to work.

_**~(∙)~**_

Two hours later, they were leaving Birkley, and on their way to Nettlestone. It had been tricky getting into Birkley. There were guards everywhere, but they finally managed to sneak in underneath a broken part of the fence hidden by bushes which Allan managed to find.

Once reaching Nettlestone, the outlaws were able to hear the sound of childish laughter. Curious, they crept forward to see what the cause of commotion among the children was. To their amazement, the children were just having fun, playing a game of tag with none other than Allie!

"What is she doing here?" muttered Much.

"Well Much, this is a village. People live in villages," explained Djaq.

"Yeah," Allan continued, "and people travel to other villages like we do. Those people are called travelers."

Robin, Will, and Little John laughed as Much muttered to himself about ungrateful friends. They continued watching Allie play with the young ones; a smile lighting up her face. Robin came to the conclusion that Allie was still quite young, maybe Will's age or less. He then wondered what had happened to make Allie wander through the forest alone.

Just then, a group of people on horseback arrived, no other than the Sheriff and Gisbourne themselves. Robin's breath hitched in his throat, what if Allie _was _outlawed. Things would surely end badly for her if he spotted her. Much voiced what Robin was thinking, but Robin held back. From what he could gather from the short interactions he had with Allie, he knew that she could take care of herself. _She's a lot like Marian, _he thought wryly to himself.

The villagers finally noticed the intrusion and ceased their workings to a stop. Allie quietly stopped the children from running and shrieking around. Robin motioned to the gang to get closer to see what was going on. They crept quickly and quietly until they came behind the building Allie and the children were in front of.

"Now remember," they heard her say quietly, "when the Sheriff and Guy of Gisbourne passes, bow to them."

"But we don't want to," a boy, around the age of eight with blond hair, whined quietly. The outlaws grinned at his comment.

"Well you have to. You may not like him, I know I don't, but at least pretend like it. He's only going to be in the village for a short amount of time. The nicer you are, the less he will stay."

"How do you know it will work?" another boy, this time with black hair, demanded.

"Because I know. I'll let you in on a secret alright?" she whispered.

The children nodded excitedly.

"The secret to defeat your enemies is to keep them close. Always remember the saying: keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

"Alright, now be good boys and girls and be respectful to them," she concluded.

Just then the Sheriff rode passed the children eyeing them suspiciously. He could feel Little John tensing. Ever since he found out about his son, he had always watched out for the younger ones.

"What have we got here?" the Sheriff said, at the cluster of children.

Allie led the group, bowing first.

"How are you, Sheriff?" she asked, politely.

"Fine, fine, tell me, why are all you children together?" he demanded.

"Well, the children were working hard on their chores, so I thought if they could have a little break before working again," she coolly replied.

"Yes, yes, but tell me, why you are not working now?" he asked.

"Well, we had our break, it is not quite finished. We wouldn't want them to be all tired and cross while working just because they are tired now won't we?" she said, slyly.

"No, no, I suppose not," the Sheriff said. The children sniggered.

"I am dreadfully sorry," Allie added, looking sorrowful, "I have also been trying to teach them manners and proper decorum, although they have not quite grasped it yet."

"And why aren't their parents teaching them?" he inquired.

"Well, I have been asked to be in charge overseeing them since their parents are busying hard at work to earn money. They need to find a way to pay for those taxes you have put out. They don't want to be a burden and want to help anyway they can for their country," she said.

"What do you think of these taxes?" the Sheriff asked, eyeing Allie suspiciously.

"I think it's an honor to pay them. Knowing our money is being sent to help the King is a great thing by itself," she replied, hiding the smirk from her voice.

"I like you," the Sheriff said, "you have the right mindset everyone ought to have. Continue teaching these kids. Gisbourne!? Let's go," he commanded.

No one spoke until the Sheriff was out of earshot and well on his way out of the village.

"And that kids, is how to pretend you love the Sheriff even though you're laughing at him inside," Allie finally spoke, grinning mischievously.

Robin and his gang laughed at the comment, before quietly leaving to distribute the goods the have brought. The kids cheered and started laughing.

"Now, as much as I hate to say it, you do need to get back to your chores," she spoke as the children groaned, "even if there were no taxes, you still need to work to help feed the family. Now run along."

After giving the last child a hug and a promise to come back and visit, Allie began to head towards the forest. After walking through for a couple of minutes, she began to get the feeling she was being followed.

"What do you want," she called out to the forest.

"Well would you look at that? You can sense our presence?" Robin teased, while coming out from behind a tree.

"What do you want?" Allie asked impatiently.

"Well I saw that incredible performance back there with the Sheriff," Robin said.

"You were spying on me?" Allie asked bluntly.

"Whoa, no we weren't," Robin protested, "we were just coming to make a drop-off in Nettlestone. Why did you leave last night anyways?"

"Yeah, why did you?" Much echoed.

"Didn't feel like staying, so why should I?"

"Well you could have at least told us. Where are your parents anyways?" Robin asked.

"Why should you know?" she shot back.

"Ah, so something has happened to them," Robin said, "what?"

"I'm not telling you," Allie said crossly.

"Just tell us. It's not that big of a deal," Robin countered.

"Yes it is. It's my private life."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Oi! I'm not being funny, but you're acting like children," Allan cut in.

"Says you," snorted Djaq.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Allan said.

"She meant that you act like a child too," Will said, trying and failing to stifle a laugh.

"So, why don't you tell us? I mean it's not as if we are going to judge you or something," Much said, "I mean, we are outlaws that would be hypocritical of us if we did."

"So, tell us, Allie," Robin said.

"Tell us!" chorused the gang.

"Oi! Fine!" Allie grumbled, "they're dead if you would like to know."

**A/N: Another chapter, done! I really love this story! School is going to start soon, so that's sad. I will try to update every few days, but I can't promise anything. I will promise, I will update once a week at least, and if not, you have my permission to PM me to kick my lazy butt to the laptop and start typing :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's another chapter…well duh, I mean you are reading after all and…nevermind XD thank you so much for the kind reviews. I won't let you down! And rest assured, Allie will NOT end up with Robin. I'm Robin x Marian all the way :)**

_Previously…_

_"So, why don't you tell us? I mean it's not as if we are going to judge you or something," Much said, "I mean, we are outlaws that would be hypocritical of us if we did."_

_"So, tell us, Allie," Robin said._

_"Tell us!" chorused the gang._

_"Oi! Fine!" Allie grumbled, "they're dead if you would like to know."_

Chapter 3

The group became silent. Robin bowed his head slightly, silently grieving for her. Many of them had lost their loved ones and many poor villagers too. Just because it became common didn't mean it had gotten any easier.

"Well, I am sorry for your loss," Robin said quietly.

She nodded quietly. Her parents never really bothered with her, always ignoring her. It was her brothers who would dote on her, looking out for her and teaching her skills. Skills that she would need to survive. Now her parents were gone and her brothers too although she didn't know if they were dead or alive. Not that she needed to share that with them.

"So you just decided to live in the woods?" Allan queried.

"Well no, I mean I stayed with my friends for about a year and a half. They acted like my family more than my birth mother and father ever could. My parents weren't fond of me much. It became dangerous though. My father owed some bad people a lot of money, and since he wasn't alive anymore, they began to go after me. It wasn't safe for my friends, so I left," she told her story quietly.

The outlaws were stunned. Never before have had they heard such a tragic story. Robin silently began to fume inside. She was just a girl, dear God. Not that it was a bad thing, but she was so young. Djaq may be with them, but at least she was older and at least she had them. Reaching a decision, Robin turned to Allie.

"So, are you coming back with us?" Robin asked, grinning.

"Um, what?" she asked, bewildered.

"Well, we did owe you one night's rest, before you got up and left. Come back with us," Robin persisted.

She stared at him dubiously before reluctantly nodding.

"However, I have something to do first, so I will meet you back there," she said.

"Do you remember how to get there?" Much asked.

"Sure, I found it remember," she reminded them, grinning before walking away.

"Do you really think she will come?" Will questioned.

"I really do hope so," Robin replied.

_**~(∙)~**_

Allie was walking through the forest, humming quietly to herself. True, she could just never go to the camp in the first place, but that would be going back on her commitment, and she never breaks them. But first, she really did need to do something.

Telling those outlaws about her situation was risky, and although it did get a load off her chest, she still felt uneasy about it. They were practically strangers to her, and why will she stay? They might take this as an advantage, or whatever they might do. No, she couldn't risk it. Reaching the outskirts of a small village called Meriwell, she began to creep cautiously. It was becoming too risky coming back home for things. People may be watching the house. No, this was her last time coming here. Plus, if Robin or any of his friends were following her, then she can't come back anyways.

Darting her eyes from side to side, she checked to see if the coast was clear. Dashing into the abandoned cottage, her eyes roamed around the insides. Her parents were well off, that she knew since their cottage had three rooms. There was one for her parents, one for her and her brother Fredrick, and the last for her other brothers, Thomas and Darren. She headed towards her room first, careful to make no loud sounds and avoiding windows. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

She stood before a quaint room, one that had housed her and had been her sanctuary from her dreadful parents. She headed towards the closet. In there were dresses from her old life, ones she can never wear again. She shifted through before finding her favorite one. It had been specially designed for her. It was simple, forest green dress, fit for the forest. This was the only dress she had in which she could run around in the woods without getting it tangled in the branches and thicket. She stuffed it in her bag before grabbing 2 pairs of trousers, tunics, and a spare cloak.

She then made her way to the hidden compartment underneath the bed. Gently moving it aside, she crouched down, and removed the panel. She reached down before pulling out a sword. She peered at it closely, her brother, Darren, was the eldest; he would be twenty-three this year, if he was even still alive. He had gone off to the crusades to fight when he was nineteen. After three years, he had come back because their father was experiencing money problems. _Not that he was able to help,_ Allie thought bitterly. Her father was way in over his head. Darren had given her a sword. He had managed to collect a great amount swords while he was fighting, giving one to each of his siblings. She placed it in her sheath, her other sword hidden in her secret storage place in the woods along with her trinkets, clothing, bow and arrow, and food.

She then pulled out a small box. She opened it, just to see it again. In the box was a gold ring with a small blue diamond. It belonged to her mother. Traditionally, it was passed from mother to daughter, since it had been in her family for generations. Her great grandfather had come across the diamond while working in a mine one day. He had found only a tiny amount, barely half the size of his pinkie. As a blacksmith, he never really had enough money. He knew that his boss would have had no use for it since he was already so well off, so he kept it. He then saved up for some gold, and then fashioned the ring by hand.

Her mother had naturally given it to Darren, as it was adamant of her dislike for her own daughter. However, before he was taken away, Darren had given it to Allie. He wanted it to be with its rightful owner, as he had put it. Thinking back now, Allie presumed that they had predicted that they were going to be sought after. They had known about their father's predicament with his debt. They had probably wanted to give Allie a gift, in case they missed her birthdays.

Sighing, she placed the box in her bag before giving the house one last look and quietly sneaking out into the woods.

_**~(∙)~**_

Robin and the others began putting away their things as Much started dinner. Robin was thinking about Allie. She didn't deserve the fate that was given to her. It wasn't fair. He couldn't imagine what her friends are going through, if they even know if she was safe. What would he have done if it had happened to Marian? He shuddered at that thought. It wasn't safe for a girl to live in the forest alone.

Much noticed that Robin was deep in a thought. No doubt about that Allie girl. No matter since Much was very concerned himself. Who wouldn't? Much wondered how she survived in the forest this long. He wondered exactly how long she was living in the forest. She said she had lived with her friends for a year and a half, but she didn't say it was recently.

"Master," he finally spoke, breaking the silence, "what will happen to the girl?"

"I don't know, Much," Robin said.

"Well we must do something," Little John cut in, "it isn't safe for a girl to be alone, especially with the Sheriff and Gisbourne."

"I _know _that," Robin said sharply.

"Well what if she stays here?" Allan suggested.

Everyone looked at him and he shrugged, "I mean it's not like she is gonna be a burden. I'm not being funny, but she is wicked with a sword."

"I agree with Allan," Much said, "I know, I know, it's surprising, but she would help around here. I mean, she can cook really well. She could help me pick up some of the slack around here, since you guys aren't really helping."

"What do you mean, Much? If memory serves us right, you've been feeding us squirrels," Djaq joked.

"Yeah," Will agreed, "that so called chicken of yours was so small. Either you were lying or you ate most of it while preparing."

"I will not tolerate these accusations," huffed Much agitatedly.

The group snickered at Much's reaction before turning back to the urgent matters needing to be discussed.

"Well, are you alright with her joining the group?" Robin queried.

There was an affirmative nod from everyone, and Robin grinned.

"Well lads," he announced, "looks like we are going to get a new member."

_**~(∙)~**_

Allie was on her way to the outlaws' camp. In truth, she felt nervous coming back again, considering the two times she's been there, she had left. Robin seemed nice enough although she cannot figure out what his motive is. There are hundreds of possibilities and she doesn't want to get her hopes too high with some of them.

She began entering the camp and was greeted by chatter. The group was joking around about Much's cooking; apparently the chicken was small yet again. Hiding her grin, she cleared her throat to let her presence be known. They looked up.

"Well come on then! Have a seat and grab some squirrel!" Robin exclaimed.

Allie giggled as she took a seat in-between Will and Djaq as everyone laughed. Much huffed in annoyance and began muttering about bad friends, which only made everyone laugh harder.

"So Allie, tell us about yourself," Robin said, smiling.

Allie looked around hesitantly, but all she saw were encouraging faces. Open up to strangers? Why on Earth would she do that? Why are they asking? A million questions ran through her mind as she tried to decide. Robin sensed her discomfort and tried to ease her mind.

"We just want to learn who you are, Allie. I mean, I don't know much, but from what I gather, you need a home. We could give you a home here," Robin explained.

Allie eyebrows rose, "You would really do that? You don't mind?"

"Of course not! Everyone here is fine with having you around," Robin proclaimed proudly.

"I really need another girl to talk to," Djaq reassured her.

"You seem to be an amazing cook; I would like the help," Much said.

"You wouldn't be in the way. I'm not being funny, but we've seen you fight," Allan said.

"Yeah," Will agreed, "the more the merrier as they say."

"Aren't we supposed to be called 'The Merry Men' or something," Allan asked.

"No, that was a rumor," Will replied.

"I had quite liked that name," Much said.

"Anything positive about yourself you like, Much," Djaq teased.

"So will you join?" Robin asked, ignoring the comments from his fellow friends.

"It is not safe for a girl alone in this day and age," Little John said, wisely, "whether you are highly skilled or not."

Allie pondered the thought, living with Robin Hood and his men. That would be a wonderful thing. She would help the poor, although she had already been doing that. But she would have a home. Something she had not had for a while. Not since she had left her friends behind. To live here would be the dream, but at what cost? She did not know if they were fooling her, or they will kick her out eventually. Will she risk it all and trust them? Well, as they all say, she recalled as she came to a conclusion: life is all about taking risks.

She looked at them hesitantly, all with eager faces. They seem genuine on the fact that she should join. John had concern of her well-being with a fatherly gesture. Allie guesses maybe he had a child, although she can tell that the child and mother, is not present. It is the same with Robin, though it is more brotherly than fatherly. Robin seems like a man who tries and looks after everyone he can. Allan seems to just want mischief, and from what she showed from the village, she guesses that he thinks she will be a great addition. Not to blame him, but she is particularly a genius at pranks. Will Scarlett seems adamant about her well-being also. Although she suspects, he is just as mischievous as Allan as well. From the time she has been here, she figured Allan and Will were the best of friends. Djaq, the Saracen girl, seems to want her female companionship. Allie guessed that she has been surrounded by these men for too long.

"Sure, I'll join," she finally said.

The gang cheered. Robin smiled. It's all in a good day's work. So what if he was stealing money? He was doing it for a good cause, God knows that. And he helps as much as he can, including now. _Wait until Marian hears about this,_ he thought mischievously.

"So Allie, the question is still there, what's your story," Robin said.

"And what are all of yours?" Allie replied wittily.

"Pardon?" Allan said.

"Well it is only fair I tell my story, if you guys told me yours," Allie said.

"I have nothing to hide. I will share," Djaq said.

"Speak for yourself," Much said, "I do not really care for gossiping about my private life."

Allan scoffed, "What private life?"

Everyone snickered. After a little squabbling the group agreed to share each of their stories. Not all the details of each other's past were known, so might as well bring it into the open.

"Allie, do you mind going first?" Robin asked.

"Not at all," Allie responded, grinning.

She had finally found a place to call home.

**A/N: Yes! Another chapter! Thank you all for reading! I really do appreciate the reviews! :) ****It warms my heart! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Just to address a reviewer's comment about Robin being a bore. I don't think he is. I mean, based on the TV show, his character was never really developed. You can't really blame him though since it was the writers who never really dot in depth with him, or the other characters for that matter. I believe they had the potential; however the potential was never used. This is why I am writing this story :) Cheers! **

_Previously…_

_Everyone snickered. After a little squabbling the group agreed to share each of their stories. Not all the details of each other's past were known, so might as well bring it into the open._

_"Allie, do you mind going first?" Robin asked._

_"Not at all," Allie responded, grinning._

_She had finally found a place to call home._

Chapter 4

Before Allie could say another word, the alarm for intruders went off. Everyone looked at Robin, who signaled for them to stay put. He grabbed his bow and arrow and headed off to see who it might be.

Minutes later, he returned grinning with a disgruntled woman trailing behind him. Allie recognized her as Lady Marian. Allie and Marian had a close relationship. Her father, the former Sheriff, was close friends with Allie's father. Whilst they were younger, Marian would come over and teach her things, like hair-styles and how to use a sword. Before her brothers had taught her, Allie had taken lessons from Marian.

Marian had known that Allie's mother did not care for Allie, so Marian brought it upon herself to teach her all that she had to know. Sadly, the relationship ended when Sir Edward was overthrown. It had become too dangerous for Allie and her brothers to visit, and likewise with all the shady things Allie's father had going on. They had been out of touch for five years, so Allie did not know if Marian knew what had happened.

Marian greeted everyone in the camp cheerfully, before her eyes settled on the newcomer. He eyes widened in astonishment.

"Alyson!?" Marian gasped.

"You know her?" Robin asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes, our fathers knew each other, but we have been out of touch for quite some time," she explained, walking over to hug Allie. "What happened? Why are you here?"

"She was getting to that part, before you came," Allan said.

Marian glared at him, "Well how do you expect me to know that? I have not seen her in five years, let alone know what she was doing five minutes ago."

Allan held his hands up in surrender, before sitting back down again, waiting to hear her story.

Everyone was looking at Allie expectantly. She sighed, taking a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing.

"I'm fourteen, if you haven't already guessed, and as you know, my parents are dead. My father was not the most honest man. Sure, for a while he had a lot of money, but it became apparent to my siblings and I that he was in deep trouble. We had this grand house, but my mother stayed at home, and my father worked only rarely. One day, I had come home early; my brothers had stayed behind at school because they had gotten into trouble with the teacher. They had gotten caught while trying to rig a prank."

"Wait," Allan interrupted, "you have brothers?"

"Well, yes," Allie said.

"Who are they?" Robin asked gently.

"I have three brothers. The eldest was Darren; he would be twenty-three this year. Next is Thomas, although we all call him Tommy. He will be twenty-one. Lastly is Frederick, or Freddie. He'd be nineteen."

"And where are they now?" Will asked.

"They're gone," Allie said sadly.

"Gone? What do you mean they are gone?" Marian questioned, startled, "the last time I saw you, your father still had a great deal of wealth, and your brothers were perfectly healthy."

"Yes, well as I said before, my father was not honest. He had borrowed money from some bad people. I still do not know who they really are, but from what I gathered, my father owed them a lot of money. Anyways, when I had gotten home, I overheard my father in an argument with my mother about how they would repay them. My mother was suggesting that the boys would go find work and help support, but my father was stubborn. He had built this image that they were rich. If the boys had gone to seek work, then it would show that we had money problems. That was when I was around seven years old, so I thought nothing of it.

"Eventually, those people grew tired of his excuses, so they began to make threats. My mother was frantic; she began working, even though my father was against it. She tried to pay it off, bit by bit. She lessened the amount, but it was still a fairly large one. She also began to get Tommy and Freddie to work. Darren had already gone off to fight in the crusades a year before, so he couldn't help. My father grew angrier; he felt that my mother was defying him. In recuperation to the anger, she began to make me work. In truth, she would have done so either way, but she used my father as an excuse to make me work."

"What happened then," Marian asked troubled. The last time we had kept in touch was around this time. She had known we began working again, but she didn't have time to figure out why. Her father had been overthrown at that time as well, so she was caught up in her changing lifestyle as well.

"My father ordered to stop us all from working. However, while he was lecturing us, those bad people had gotten into our house, demanding the money. When my father could not hand any over, they got a hold of my mother, threatening to kill her if he didn't. In truth, my mother knew that we did not care for her, since she did not care for us. Her only remaining hope in the world was her dear husband, but my father refused to give in. They slit her throat and commenced to kill him. During that time, Tommy and Freddie grabbed my hand and we ran it out of there.

"We had to begin living by ourselves, Tommy and Freddie always looking for work. It was not until a couple years later, when I was eleven, had Darren come home. He was sent back to help aid a crippled friend find his way home. He was confused at first, as our old house was abandoned and could not find anyone. Then he grew concerned, and then angry. We reunited eventually and it became just the four of us.

"Months later, however, the people that my father had owed money to began targeting us. Since we were the only heirs left from him, technically we can still pay the money. Money was scarce, and we needed it for clothing and food and my schooling. Soon, my brothers left, deciding to lead them away from me. They left me in the care of some our most trusted friends. To this day, I do not know if they are still alive.

"I had lived with my friends for a while, but then those vile men found me, and it had not become safe for my friends if I were to stay. It saddened me, but I had to leave. That was about six months ago. I've been living in the forest ever since."

The camp became immerse in a deep silence. How could they compare to the loss and tragedy Allie felt? It was cruel, for such a young girl to be cursed with such a terrible fate. Marian reached over to hug her friend. Allie embraced the hug quietly. She enjoyed it, for it had been a while since she had a sisterly figure to help her.

"That-that's sad," Much said, breaking the silence.

"Well it is life, isn't it?" Allie replied.

"Well yeah," Allan said, "I'm not being funny, but your life sucks."

"Thanks," Allie replied, sarcastically as everyone shot glares at him.

"What do you think happened to your brothers?" Marian asked.

"I dunno," Allie said, shrugging, "they could be dead or hiding in some other village. Maybe the Sheriff even got to them. Anything is possible, really."

"Well, there's still hope then," Will said, "I mean if we've learned anything from our time as outlaws is that there are many possibilities."

"Will's right," Robin said, "we've achieved so many things. The least we can do is find out what happened to your brothers. Did they leave any clues to where they were heading?"

Allie shook her head, "No, they were very specific to not let anything happen to me. So they were very secretive to where they were heading. They knew I would try and follow them."

"We'll keep our eyes and ears open," John assured her.

Allie forced a smile in response. For being here for a short time, she already felt right at home.

"Do you need to get your things?" Djaq asked, "I mean you must have more than that small bag."

"Yes indeed, I should go get them," Allie agreed.

"I'll come with you," Marian said, standing up, "Father thinks I am out taking a walk. If anyone unexpected came to visit and went out looking for me, I would think they would appreciate it if they actually found me."

"Alright," Allie accepted.

Robin had wanted someone from the gang to go with her, but he knew that Marian would like to catch up with Allie. He had never met Allie, but he distantly remembered Marian talking about her during their teenage years.

"Don't be too late back, alright?" he call out.

Allie nodded in response and left the camp with Marian.

"What things were you able to keep?" Marian asked, curious.

"Oh, this and that, some trinkets to remind me of my brothers," she replied, nonchalantly.

"Well how has it been with you? Anyone special?" Marian queried teasingly.

Allie snorted, "Mind you, I have been living in the forest for a while. Before that, I had very close friends, but not in a romantic sense."

"Ah, well do not be wary, you are still young yet."

"What about you?" Allie asked, slyly.

"What about me?" Marian asked.

"Do not think that I missed the looks you and Robin exchange," Allie retorted, while Marian blushed, "and if I remember correctly, you used to go on and on about Robin."

"Yes, we are lovers, but cannot be so public about it. It would not be good for my father in case the Sheriff might use it to the advantage and kidnap him. Also, I highly doubt Sir Guy would take it well if he sees."

"Ah yes, I have been meaning to ask you about Guy. First Robin and then Guy, how many more men are you thinking about being engaged to?" Allie laughed as she dodged Marian's punch.

"Oh be quiet, mind you I am older and so you shall show respect towards me," Marian said a matter-of-factly.

They both went in a fit of giggles at the comment.

Allie sighed, "I missed this."

"I know. Me too," Marian said, "the other lady nobles are far too stuffy."

They reached the hidden alcove where Allie kept her things. Reaching in, Allie pulled out the bag she had gotten earlier and gave to Marian to hold. After grabbing another bag, Allie and Marian began heading back to the camp. Marian was curious with what was in the bag.

"Can I take a look in here?" Marian asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Allie said, waving at her, "I'm pretty sure nothing is a secret to you anyways."

Marian began shifting through the things. She noticed two swords, a couple of knives, a bow and arrow among some other things. Marian noticed the forest green dress and grinned. She had it sent as a gift to Allie a while ago. Allie had one when she was younger, but Marian knew she had grown out of it, and persuaded some guards to send the package to her around her 13th birthday. When Marian had learned that Allie had been gone from her former home, she wondered if she ever got it. Turned out she did.

A small box caught her eye. It suspiciously looked like it would fit for a ring. Curious, she opened the box, and indeed there was a ring in there. She looked at Allie sharply, who was just up ahead. She said she was not betrothed to anyone. Why would she lie? Unless…Marian looked at the ring closely. She would recognize it from anywhere! It belonged to Allie's mother. However, Marian knew her mother was never going to give it to her. Marian racked her brain, but could not remember when Allie's mother had parted with it.

"Allie," Marian began, albeit a bit hesitantly, "when did you get this ring?"

Allie turned around and noticed the ring in Marian's hand. She sighed.

"My mother had given it to Darren, in case he would ever get betrothed. She wanted him to give it to his future wife, although traditionally it was supposed to go to the eldest daughter in our family. Before my brothers left, Darren had given it to me. He said he wanted it to be with its rightful owner," Allie explained.

Marian was touched by Darren's gesture to his sister. Marian had always wanted siblings like them. She had been practically their sister, so she was content. Now with the ever danger of Sir Guy and the Sheriff, she wished she had someone to rely on. There was Robin, but he was not always able to be there.

"That was really kind of your brother," Marian said, closing the box.

"Keep it," Allie said suddenly.

"Pardon?" Marian asked, astonished.

"Keep it. I have no use for it. You can keep it, and if I live long enough to marry, you can give it to my future husband," Allie said.

"Are you sure?" Marian queried.

"Yes, I have no use for it as of now, it would be safer with you anyways," Allie said.

"Alright, if you wish it; I will guard it with care, don't you worry. You will make it to your wedding day, alright?" Marian said.

"Alright," Allie echoed softly.

Marian slipped the box into her pouch she kept at her waist. A couple minutes later, they arrived back at camp. They noticed the gang shifting through bags as they came in.

"Took you long enough," Much commented, shifting through the bags.

"We were only gone for forty-five minutes," Allie shot back.

"Well in that time, we were able to ambush a wealthy cart. It was heavily guarded," Robin said, grinning.

Marian rolled her eyes, but began helping Robin look through the inventory. Allie stood there awkwardly, not sure where to put her stuff.

Will looked up and said, "You'll have the extra bunk over there. You can put your stuff underneath it."

"Thanks," Allie replied.

"Not a problem," he gave her a smile before sorting through his part of the inventory.

"Oi, Allie!" Allan called, "come over and help me with my inventory, yea?"

"Allan!" Djaq scolded, "that is your job. Do your own work."

"Well at least I tried," Allan grumbled. The gang laughed at that.

Allan shifted through his bag and picked up a funny looking ring.

"What's that?" Robin demanded, taking an interest in the ring.

"It was the lady's ring," Allan replied.

"Hang on," Robin said, a sinking feeling settling in the pit of his stomach, "that's the Sheriff's insignia."

"What does the lady have to do with the Sheriff?" Marian questioned.

"So what?" Allan replied, nonchalantly, "we robbed a friend of the Sheriff."

"She's more than a friend if she shares the Sheriff's insignia," Robin replied.

"I wish I could be more of a help, but I highly doubt I would be welcomed at the castle at this time," Marian said, frustrated.

"That's alright," Robin reassured, "I don't want you near the castle anyways. I would be too dangerous."

"I can look after myself Robin," she said tiredly. They had this conversation many times over.

"Well it's for the best," Robin said, "you should be heading back, before any suspicions arise."

"Alright," Marian said, "do you mind if Allie comes with me? I really have a few things to discuss with her."

"As you wish," Robin said. He went back to mulling over the ring. What significance is that lady to the Sheriff?

Allie once again left the camp, and she and Marian began their way to Knighton.

"What did you want to discuss?" Allie asked.

"It's about your ring. I fear that Sir Guy and the Sheriff will quit becoming patient and come after my father and I soon. God forbid if they ransacked the place, I cannot bear the thought of you losing it. I will put it in a safe hiding place near Knighton. I just thought of telling you, so you would not be worried."

"Alright," Allie said, although she feared of what could happen to Marian.

"What are you going to do now? Once you live with the outlaws, you will become one. Granted, the King will pardon you once he comes home, but until then, will you be able to handle it?"

"Yes, I will be perfectly fine," Allie said, grinning as her eyes twinkled in mischief.

"I know that look," Marian said teasingly, "and don't try to deny it. Your puppy dog eyes were lost on me the day we met."

"Oh this and that," she replied grinning.

"I swear, sooner or later you won't be able to bat those pretty sea blue-green eyes of yours out of a situation," Marian retorted.

"And until then, I will keep using them to my advantage," Allie joked cheerfully.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Oh," Allie said, mischievously, "I think I'll go to Nottingham tomorrow and find out who the Sheriff's visitor is."

**A/N: Ah, finally done. This took a bit longer than the other chapter because I had to actually go to the episode and incorporate a specific conversation into here. See if you can figure which part it is :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
